


Sleepy Heads

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Knb One-Shots! [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Apologies, Boyfriends, Bruises, Fluff, Hyuuga knows whats up, Light blush, M/M, Odd body position, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in the same bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Touching, They love each other but dont know it yet, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cheek rubbing, hair petting, just kidding, tired, warm cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko sleep quite well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at that place where they stayed for summer training.

Kagami yawned, stretching his arms behind his head as he walked slowly to the place where he should be sleeping.

"I'm _tired_..." He mumbled, his muscles sore from running up and down the beach about a thousand times. He smacked his lips in thought as he slid the door open to the place where he was supposed to be sleeping along with three of the other boys, one of them being Kuroko.

He squinted in the darkness, not wanting to wake up the other's by turning on the light. He shuffled forward, but he stepped on someone's arm, earning a groan in response.

He looked down and blinked at Kuroko who was curled up halfway on his bedding and halfway on Kagami's, his face contorted in a pained expression. Kagami quickly lifted up his foot as he realized that he was basically squishing the poor boy's arm off, and Kuroko mumbled, "Ouch... that hurt..."

He subconsciously drew his arm in closer to his chest and furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep. Kagami looked down at Kuroko with apologetic eyes as he climbed down onto his bedding, mumbling, "Sorry." Before reaching out and rubbing Kuroko's hair gently, whispering, "You need to scoot over... y'know?"

Kuroko's reply was nothing but soft snores escaping his lips as his face softened under Kagami's touch. Kagami sighed and curled his body around Kuroko's sleeping form in a way that would allow him to rest his head on his pillow whilst looking down at Kuroko, with his legs loosely bent behind him. Kuroko's head rested against Kagami's stomach and his own face faced Kagami's. _(A/n: sorry this sentence is hard to follow .. ugh)_

Kagami smiled and reached out, resting his hand on top of Kuroko's head, gently playing with some of his hair.

It took a while, but eventually Kagami fell asleep, too, with a small smile on his face.

~

Kagami awoke to some shuffling and quiet laughter in the room, but kept his eyes shut and just curled in on himself more, his knees bumping into Kuroko's back causing him to stir and burrow deeper under Kagami's arm that carelessly laid over his head.

Hyuga shook his head down at the two from the doorway as Coach Riko kept asking him why they we're still asleep.

They had things to do, practice and pain to endure.

Hyuga shushed her harshly, before pointing at the two boys who slept soundly curled in on each other. Riko eyebrows furrowed, "How can they sleep like that? Their muscles are-" Hyuga clicked his tongue, seeing the underlying reason as to why the two could easily curl up with each other, "Let them be." He then slid the door shut, causing Kagami to relax into his pillow a bit more.

Thank God for captain Hyuga.

"As the coach, I think it's best for them to-" "Rest. Let them rest. Didn't you see how they we're sleeping so well?" Hyuga asked, peering down at his coach who took a moment to understand. She held up he finger and pointed at the door, "T-they..." Hyuga hummed, "Yes, just maybe they don't know it, yet."

From behind the door, Kagami peeked an eye open at Kuroko, who was tucked under his arm. He smiled warmly at him, before noticing the bruise on his arm that must of been from when he stepped on him last night.

He sighed, reaching out again to rub Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko's fingers twitched and he opened his eyes slowly, meeting Kagami's gaze with slightly confused eyes. Kagami blushed lightly, pulling his hand away from his cheek before saying, "Good morning." Kuroko nodded as Kagami kept smiling down at him with pink cheeks like an absolute dork. "I'm sorry about your arm.. I eh- I stepped on it last night." He muttered, making Kuroko look down at his bruised arm. He let out a breathy laugh as he poked it, wincing slightly causing Kagami to open up his mouth again to apologize, but Kuroko stopped him by rearranging his body to where his back was flush with Kagami's chest, "Keep me warm as an apology." Kuroko muttered, closing his eyes again and snuggling even closer to Kagami. Kagami complied by wrapping his arm around Kuroko's waist and curling his legs so that they fit behind Kuroko's perfectly because  he was the big spoon right now.

Kuroko hummed and fell asleep once again, leaving Kagami curled around Kuroko with a pink tint to his cheeks as he, too, smiled with closed eyes, both of the two's worries melting away as they laid together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcomed!


End file.
